Love Strikes
by mvmy2396
Summary: Love is in the air between Harry and his friends. But things get complicated when misunderstandings arise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did, I would be JK Rowling. And if I was JK Rowling, I would be writing the eighth installment of the Harry Potter series!

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever! I want to thank ChoChang4eva for inspiring me to start writing!

**Chapter 1 **

**Ginny's POV:**

I watched him as he walked past me, his unkempt hair blowing in the soft breeze. His face glowed in the sun. His piercing green eyes turned and looked at me. His perfect smile made my heart skip a beat and I foolishly smiled back. And just like that, with no words, he walked past to hang out with Hermione and Ron. I know this sounds kind of stalkerish, but I stared at him the whole time he walked to his friends sitting two trees over from my current position. He was so dreamy. I knew I had to start studying with the O.W.L.S approaching but I couldn't bring myself to take my eyes off of Harry. Maybe I could ask Hermione to help me prepare for the upcoming exams so I could spend some time with Harry. But that wouldn't work because I wouldn't be able concentrate.

"Ginny! GINNY! Ginevra Molly Weasley!"

In my Harry trance, I didn't notice Hermione approaching me.

"Huh? Oh sorry Hermione! I was...uh...um...studying," I choked.

"Studying? Or daydreaming again about Harry?" Hermione joked.

"I don't know what to do Hermione! Everytime I'm within a two feet radius of him or we  
>exchange smiles, I can't concentrate on anything else!" I exclaimed.<p>

"I know how you feel. The same thing happens to me everytime I talk to Ron!" Hermione admitted.

"Whoa! Wait a second! You like my brother? But, you're ALWAYS with Ron and Harry! How do you do it?" I asked.

"I pay Ron no attention! I force myself to bury my face in a book or talk to Harry the whole time. Oh that reminds me! Harry wants you to come over and sit with us. He said that you seem really lonely and asked me to invite you over."

"Um...alright but promise me that you will help me to look like less of a fool in front of Harry"

"I promise you Ginny!"

A/N: Please review! It would be nice to get some feedback. and yes i know its kinda cheesy! I was listening to Lumos Flies by AllCaps on repeat while I was writing this! Thus, Hermione's feelings for Ron!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm not sure if this fanfic is any good but it doesn't matter. I'm having so much fun doing this!

**Chapter 2**

**Harry's POV:**

Oh no! Here she comes! What should I do? What was I thinking asking Hermione to tell Ginny to come and hang out with us? Every time we exchange glances, I can't think straight! Even our latest encounter gave me butterflies in my stomach. Even though it was a mere 10 minutes ago, all I remember is that her bright brown eyes and her sweet smile made my heart melt. I can't remember if I did or said anything! Oh no! What if I did or said something stupid?

"You ok, mate?" asked Ron after catching the worried look on my face.

"No! Um... I mean ya I am fine." I hoped Ron wouldn't start questioning me. I didn't know how Ron would react when he found out that I liked Ginny! There is nothing worse that liking your best friend's younger sister!

"Oh I know! You like Ginny don't you?"

"What? That's ridiculous! Why would I ever like my best friend's sister?" My voice grew quieter and quieter as I said that. "It's that obvious?"

"See I knew it! I see the way you look at her. I notice the way you act whenever she's around. You're in love, man!"

"Ya, I guess I am!" I admitted. "I'm in love with Ginny Weasley! It's the greatest feeling in the world! Ron, I am suprised that you are okay with this!"

"Why wouldn't I be okay with this?"

"I don't know. I mean she's your sister! Just don't mention this in front of anyone else, okay? I don't want Hermione to know."

"What do you want me to not know?" Hermione asked. Ginny was with her.

"Oh...um...nothing!" I nervously said.

The rest of the time, Ron and I finished up our Transfiguration homework, while the girls talked. Every now and then, Ginny and Hermione would look over at me. I wonder what those two are up to!

A/N: Please review! It would be nice to get some feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ron's POV:**

I need to tell Harry. It's only a matter of time before he finds out! He was honest with me about his feelings for Ginny! Plus, not having anyone to talk to about it is driving me INSANE! But, how is he going to react? Is he going to be mad? Wait, why would he be mad? Well, why wouldn't he be? UGH! This is so difficult.

I was still contemplating confessing to Harry when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"Oh sorry Ron! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Hermione! Hey! What's up?" I said, trying not to sound as nervous as I was feeling.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you knew where Harry might be!"

"No idea! Sorry!"

Even that night, Harry wasn't in the dorm. But, I had to tell him so I wrote him a note. After I finished writing, I immediately felt better and went to bed feeling like a load had been just been taken off my shoulders.

**Harry's POV:**

I can't believe that actually happened! I just spent the entire day with none other than Ginny! I can't stop smiling! I just bumped into her in the hallway and we started chatting. Then, I helped her study. And we kissed! Who knew? She likes me too! I can't wait to tell Ron, but I guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow because he's already asleep. I sit on my bed to remove my shoes when I hear a crunching sound.

"Lumos,' I whispered as I pulled out my wand and got off my bed.

Laying neatly folded on my bed was a note addressed to me from Ron. I quickly opened it and started to read and say aloud its contents.

_Harry,_

_I really need to talk to you. As soon as you are done reading the contents of this note, burn it. Got it? Good. I can't afford to have anyone but you read this. I would have told you sooner but I was scared of your reaction. But, I can't do this anymore. __I like__ I'm in love with Hermione Granger. There, I said it! I don't know how, when, or where. All I know is that I'm falling for her. We'll talk later, okay?_

_ -Ron_

My best mate is falling for my best friend! Who knew! This was so exciting.

"Should I tell Ginny?" I thought aloud. "Maybe I should wait. I'm too tired to think straight right now."

And with that I fell asleep, awaiting what the next day would bring upon Ron and Hermione, and Ginny and me.

**Ginny's POV: **

I just had the best day ever! I spent the whole day hanging out with Harry! We went outside, talked, studied, KISSED, and he walked me to my dorm. As I was undressing and getting ready for bed, I realized that I was still wearing Harry's sweater which he had given to when we were outside. So, I went to his dorm to return it. As I was about to knock on the door, I heard a voice. It was Harry's

"I would have told you sooner, but I was scared of your reaction. But I can't do this anymore. I'm in love with Hermione Granger. There, I said it! I don't know how, when, or where. All I know is that I'm falling for her. We'll talk later, okay?" I heard a slight pause. "Should I tell Ginny?"

I ran down the hall as tears fell down my cheek and my heart shattered into tiny pieces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a LONG time! Hope you like!

**Harry POV: **

As I walked to the Great Hall, I found myself whistling to nothing in particular. Today was going to be a great day. I would spend the whole day with Ginny and possibly even get my best mate and my best friend together! Who knew! Ron and Hermione. Anyone who had seen them during our first year at Hogwarts and the hatred brewing between them, would have NEVER guessed the love buried deep inside.

**Ginny POV:**

I yawned again as I served myself breakfast. I was starving but I couldn't get myself to pick up my fork and put it in my mouth. All I could think about, as I stirred my food repeatedly on my plate, was Harry's voice saying "I'm in love with Hermione Granger."

Hermione kept shooting me skeptical looks, but I just ignored her. I didn't feel like talking about it.

I wasn't mad at Hermione for the circumstances. It wasn't Hermione's fault that the love of my life was in love with her. But, I was mad at Harry for using me like that! How dare he kiss me!

My train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a voice. I could barely make out Hermione's question in the mess of my own world.

"Are you alright?"

"Ya I'm fine Hermione. What would, um, make you, um, say that, um I wasn't, um, alright?" I asked as though I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Uh, Ginny, you were staring across the room with an angry look on your face. You looked like you were ready to kill someone. Plus, you've been quieter than usual this morning."

"Oh it's nothing" *yawn* "I'm just tired, thats all. I didn't get any sleep last..." I turned around just in time to see unkempt hair and piercing green eyes that I knew all too well.

"Hermione, I have to go, I'll see you later." I had to get out of here. I couldn't stand being under the same roof, let alone the same table as him.

**Harry POV:**

It was a perfect day. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. It was the perfect spring weather! Nothing, and I mean NOTHING could ruin that day, especially not my Ginny.

I tried to see if I could catch a glimpse of her long, beautiful red hair. Finally, I saw her leaving the Great Hall. She turned and looked at me for just a second. Her usually bright brown eyes were saddened with tears.

"Ginny! Ginny! Wait up!"

A/N: Sorry for Harry being so cheesy in the beginning of that last part. He's kinda lovestruck. But ya

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm soooo excited for you guys to read the next couple of chapters. I absolutely LOVED how they turned out! Hope you like them too!

**Chapter 5**

**Ron POV:**

As I entered the Great Hall, I saw a teary-eyed Ginny exiting, with Harry closely behind her. As I looked around the room for familiar faces, I spotted Hermione quicker than I'll ever admit. To me, Hermione, with her beautiful brown hair and gorgeous eyes, always stuck out in the crowd

"Hey Hermione! Why are you sitting all alone?"

"Hey Ron! Well, I was sitting with Ginny, but then she ran away. I think it had something to do with Harry. She spotted him and bolted as fast as she could. Do you know what's going on between them?"

"Uhh...Hermione, I have a confession to make. I was talking to Harry and he said he wanted to say to Ginny that I am in love with you...ummm...i mean, um, Harry said that he wanted, um, to tell Ginny, um, he was in love with her..ummm," I stuttered out as my face turned the color of a tomato and my eyes shifted to the floor.

**Hermione POV:**

"Uhh ya I know what you mean. Actually, I think I'm in love with you...ummm i mean Ginny said that she wanted to say that to Harry...ummm." I was so embarassed. I think I just semi-confessed my love for Ron! I might have looked calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside, I was FREAKING OUT!

"You know what, there are too many people here to talk about this. How about we meet in the library tomorrow at 11am? This way we'll have to some privacy to discuss the situation in further detail," Ron suggested.

"That's a great idea, Ronald. Well, I have to go to class, so I'll catch up with you later!"

_The Following Night_

**Ron POV: **

I tried to concentrate on my Potions homework that was due the next morning, but I found my mind drifting to the same place over and over again : this morning.

This morning felt like a dream. More like a nightmare. I can't believe I accidently told Hermione I loved her! i DEFINITELY NEED to talk to Harry about my ever-growing crush on Hermione.

**Hermione POV: **

I tried to concentrate on my Potions homework that was due next week, but I found my mind drifting to the same place over and over again : this morning.

This morning felt like a dream. More like a nightmare. I can't believe I accidently told Ron I loved him! i DEFINITELY NEED to talk to Harry about my ever-growing crush on Ron.

**Ron POV:**

All I know is that I kept asking myself the same question over and over again: could she really be in love with me?

**Hermione POV:**

All I know is that I kept asking myself the same question over and over again: could he really be in love with me?

A/N: I know its short. I'm sorry! I wanted to make it longer, but I couldn't bring myself to mash chapters 5 and 6 together!

Review please!


	6. Chapter 5: Part 2

A/N: I feel like crap right now! I'm sooo sick and this week is going downhill with no signs of moving upward. But, enough of my problems! Onto the story!

**Chapter 5: Part 2**

_Gryffindor Common Room_

**Omniscient Third Person POV:**

Harry finally catches up to Ginny. But, she screams at him to let her go. He holds on strong, while she proceeds to scream even louder, in hopes that someone will find them. But, the common room seems to be oddly empty.

_"It's awfully quiet in here. I wonder where...,"_ Ginny thought

Ginny didn't get the chance to finish her thought because right that second, she felt herself melt as those luscious lips pressed against hers.

_"Ginny, resist the urge! Don't GIVE IN!"_ Ginny scolded herself in her thoughts. Finally, she gathered up the strength to pull back.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded.

"Well, why not?" Harry replied with a smirk on his face.

"Why did you do that? You're not even in love with me, then why did you kiss me?"

"Who says I'm not in love with you?"

"Says you"

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Harry.

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about! I heard you say you were in love with Hermione," Ginny replied between sobs.

"What? When?"

"Last night. After you dropped me off at my dorm, I realized I was still wearing your sweater, so I came back to give it to you. I was about to knock on the door, when I heard you say ' I would have told you sooner, but I was scared of your reaction. But I can't do this anymore. I'm in love with Hermione Granger. There, I said it! I don't know how, when, or where. All I know is that I'm falling for her. We'll talk later, okay? Should I tell Ginny?'"

"Is that why you are so upset? Hold on a second. I'll be right back."

Harry returned with Ron's confession letter and all the doubts in Ginny's mind were cleared.

"I only asked myself if i should tell you because I wanted your opinion on what to do next," explained Harry.

"Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry. I love you"

"I love you too"

A/N:awwww how cute! they made up and now they are being all lovey dovey! okay, now back to the story.

**Ron POV:**

As I dressed for bed, I found myself singing:

"_Here I am_

_Face to face_

_With a situation I never thought I'd ever see_

_It's strange, how one day _

_I did hate, and now she's nothing less than_

_Beautiful to me_

_Seems like my eyes have been transfigured_

_Something deep inside has changed_

_They've been open wide but hold that trigger_

_This could mean_

_Danger! I'm falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_I think I'm falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_With Hermione Granger"_

With no one in the room, I belted out the last few lines with no hesitation. I wonder what things would be like if Hermione and I would be together. My mind drifted as sleep overcame my last thoughts.

I woke up to the sound of Harry yelling at me to get my butt out of bed. I opened my eyes and reality came into focus

"Hermione's looking for you. She says its important," said Harry as I rose from my bed and welcomed the morning sunshine.

"Oh no! What time is it?"

"11:30 am"

"Oh no! I'm late!"

"Late for what?"

"Never mind. I'll fill you in later mate."

"Ron, what's going on?"

I ran out of the room as fast as I could and escaped Harry's questions.

I speed walked down the hallway. Hermione was going to KILL ME! I better hurry.

I was about to go into the library when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Heyy! What's up? I'm so sorry, but..."My greeting was cut off as she leaned forward and kissed me.

A/N: if you didn't know, the song Ron sings in this chapter is called Granger Danger. It's from A Very Potter Musical. I just changed the lyrics a tinsy bit to make it fit better in this story.

Review please!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Its bad enough when you start to think you're a failure because you didn't do as well as you thought you would do on something. But it gets worse when your parents start yelling at you that you will never get anywhere in life and will fail at everything you do.

**Chapter 6**

**Hermione's POV:**

_(the previous night)_

There were so many emotions going through my head that i NEEDED to write them down. So I took out a piece of parchment and a quill. As soon as my quill hit the parchment, the words flowed freely.

Dear Diary,

I don't know what to do. I don't if my love for Ron is unrequited. I wish I could just go up to him and say " I think that I'm in love with you. There's nothing more that I can do. But every breath I take longs for you."

He is quite immature and his iQ is quite low. But just look at the joy and the love in his heart. The train of his thought does not go very far. What am I doing? We were just friends. But somehow that all changed. My whole life rearranged. What is this feeling?

When we were younger, we did nothing but fight. We didn't even stop to see that no one was right. He was stubborn and pushy, but then so was I. What is happening now isn't quite what I planned. I really should tell him , but instead I just write.

As my last words sprawled across the parchment, I fell asleep with my quill in my hand and the piece of parchment close to my heart.

I woke up to the sound of Luna, Parvati, and Ginny chatting away, but chose to ignore them as I got dressed. I was too busy thinking about my appointment with Ron later that morning. I headed down towards the Great Hall, but ate next to nothing. The excitement prevented me from putting any food down my throat.

I arrived at the library and looked at my watch :10:30

I wandered around and sat down with an old book that I had taken out a couple weeks ago for a bit of light reading. Every so often, I would check my watch.

10:40

10:41

10:43

10:46

10:50

10:53

10:57

11:00

11:03

11:07

11:10

11:16

11:22

11:25

11:30

"WHERE is RONALD?" I thought aloud. "Maybe it's time for me to head back to the common room."

"Hermione!"

I heard someone yell my name just as I settled down by the fireplace with my Herbology essay.

"Oh hey Harry! Have you seen Ron, by any chance?"

"Last I saw him, he was snoring in bed."

"Could you go wake him up and tell him to meet me in the library? It's urgent!"

As soon as Harry came down to tell me that Ron was on his way to the library, I bolted.

I soon spotted red hair that could only belong to one person.

I was about to yell out his name when I spotted the despicable Cho Chang kissing MY RON!

**Ron's POV:**

"Cho, what was that for?"

But my only answer was her slowly backing away from me and the smirk on her face.

"CHO ANSWER ME!" Still no answer. Just a creepy stare.

_That was weird!_

Just as I was about open the door, I heard a soft sniffle from behind me. I pivoted to find the girl of my dreams running in the other direction.

A/N: My friend, ChoChang4eva, who writes AMAZING stories, suggested to me/WANTED me to include Cho Chang in my fanfic. So, there you go! There's a twist in the story! Btw, sorry for calling Cho Chang despicable Allison, but I HAD TO!

And, yes I used some of the lyrics from Your Song, by Luke Conard, and Dear Diary, by the Parselmouths, as part of Hermione's diary entry.

I'm going to TRY to update at least once a week! But I don't if I'll be able to. Oh well, we'll see.

Also, i KNOW the chapter is SHORT! I'M SORRY!

Please review! Your support/criticism really helps me improve myself as a writer!


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N : I know I haven't updated in A LONG TIME! IM SORRY! School has been hectic recently and I've had MAJOR writer's block. It was midterm week so I have a bit of free time. So I thought, why not update? Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Ron's POV:**

"Cho, what in the world was that? I thought you liked Harry!" I demanded.

"Sorry Ron, but my friends dared me to kiss you. And, for the record, I do NOT like Harry Potter" Cho replied.

"Right," I said sarcastically. "Anyway, Cho, I got to run. I have to go find Hermione." With that, I ran down the hallway to the common room, frantically searching for my brown-eyed beauty.

_Gryffindor Common Room_

The first thing I see as I entercommon room is my best mate and my little sister snogging on the armchair by the fireplace. Ugh!

"Ahemmm." The two lovebirds quickly separated at the sight of me.

"Oh..sorry...Ron...um...We...were...um...just.."Harry tried to explain.

"Save it Harry. And, next time, do me a favor and do not snog my little sister in front of me. Anyways, have you guys seen Hermione?"

"Yeah. She just ran in here about 5 minutes ago. We asked her what was wrong, but she said she was fine and ran up to her dormitory," said Harry.

"Ron, I don't know what you did but from the expression on her face, I know whatever you did broke her heart! How could you hurt Hermione like that?" Ginny scolded.

"Why do you assume it was me?" At this, I received skeptical glances from both Harry and Ginny. "Okay, fine. Hermione is upset because of me. But it wasn't entirely my fault. I was on my way to meet Hermione at the library, when Cho Chang kissed me," I explained.

"Cho Chang kissed you?" asked Harry, who seemed more curious than he should have been.

"Yes, Harry. She kissed me. But, she only did it because she was dared to by her friends" I said.

"Oh alright" Harry said as he settled down on a chair.

"By the way, Ron, why did Hermione want to meet you so urgently?" asked Ginny.

"Well, we were actually meeting at the library to discuss you two."

"Us?" Harry and Ginny asked simultaneously.

"Yes. The two of you seemed to be in some kind of argument. What happened?"

Harry & Ginny quickly filled me in on how the letter I had written to Harry confessing my love to Hermione had caused a huge misunderstanding between them. But, now it was all cleared up.

_*One Week Later*_

I've been trying so hard to get Hermione to talk to me, but she just keeps ignoring me. I don't know what to do! It's been a week since the incident. She won' talk to me, or look at me. In fact, she won't even come hang out with me, Harry, and Ginny.

I finally spotted her sitting by herself in the library, reading a book.

"Hey Hermione. Can I talk a seat?" I asked.

My question was followed by a death glare and the silent treatment. Despite her discontent, I took a seat next to her.

"Hermione, I'm sorr..." I began.

"DON'T YOU DARE APOLOGIZE TO ME RONALD WEASLEY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed.

_Gryffindor Common Room_

"I don't know what to do guys" I said to Harry and Ginny as I contemplated how to cool Hermione's anger. I had just told them about my latest encounter with Hermione. "Every time I try to explain to her what actually happened that day and apologize, she tells me to go away. And you guys have seen her angry before. She's scary when she yells. Why in the bloody hell is she even mad at me?"

"Because, you idiot, she's in love with you!" Ginny answered. "Wouldn't you be upset if you saw Hermione kissing someone else?"

"Hermione's in love with me?" I asked excitedly. This was too good to be true. "Are you sure? I mean, how do you know?"

"I know because she told me. You better come up with a plan to get her back or you could lose the love of your life forever," warned Ginny.

"I think I have just the plan to win Hermione over," I said with a smirk on my face.

**Hermione's POV**

This past week has been absolutely horrible! Ron has been trying to get me to talk to him but I'm determined NOT to give in. To avoid him at all costs, I decided that I would sit in the library to flip through a book I had taken out a couple weeks ago for a bit of light reading. Even though I was reading the words on the page, I wasn't absorbing any of it. My mind kept drifting off to the image of Ron & Cho kissing. My thoughts were interrupted by a voice I knew all too well.

"Hey Hermione. Can I talk a seat?" Ron asked.

I looked up and met his gorgeous deep blue eyes.

Hermione, DON'T give in, I thought. I gave him a death stare, instead, and went back to read my book. Despite my obvious disgruntlement, he pulled up a chair and sat down next to me.

"Hermione, I'm sorr..." he began.

"DON'T YOU DARE APOLOGIZE TO ME RONALD WEASLEY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed.

I regretted saying those words as soon as they came out of my mouth. And just like that, he got up and left. I spent the rest of the time with my head on the table, crying my pain out.

What seemed like hours later, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ron, I said leave me alo..What do you want Malfoy?"

"Are you alright Hermione?" Draco asked, with genuine concern. My eyes widened in surprise. Who knew Draco Malfoy, of all people, would care so much about my well-being.

"Since when do you care?" I asked, suspicious of Draco's sudden concern for me.

"I just wanted to know if you okay. Ever since Weasley came in here, you've had your head on the table. Do you want to talk about it?"

"You wouldn't be interested."

"Oh yeah? Try me."

"Fine. Well, a week ago, I told Ron to meet me in the library. He was ridiculously late, so I gathered up my things and left. As soon as I exited out the doors, I saw Ron kissing Cho Chang." At this point, I was on the verge of crying again. All of a sudden, Draco took me into his arms and I sobbed into his chest.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious, Draco?" I looked up into his stone gray eyes and sniffled.

"Why else would you be upset over Weasley kissing Cho Chang?"

I spent the next hour in Draco's arms, being consoled by him. It was nice. He listened as I babbled on about how much I loved Ron and how much it broke my heart to see him with someone else.

**Draco's POV**

Ha! That Granger thinks I'm ACTUALLY interested in her petty little problems. She's so vulnerable right now, it's pathetic. Oh, Hermione, if you only knew why I was gaining your trust, I thought with an evil grin on my face.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked that. I will TRY to update more often, key word try. And yes I know, it's short chapter, but it's all I had time for. **

**Please review & check out my other story, The Deception. Also, I may have another story called Invisible coming out sometime in the near future, so keep a look out for that.**


End file.
